


until our hearts catch fire

by hugeboymino



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, this pairing is wonderful and everyone should ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugeboymino/pseuds/hugeboymino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until our hearts catch fire

**Author's Note:**

> god i didn't even want to ship this but then my best friend started showing me pictures and talking about headcanons and i just. anyway this is for her.

it's just a dare, sangwon kept repeating the mantra in his head, it's just a dare. you can do this.

he could feel hyosang's eyes burning on his skin through the smoke and dimmed purple lights; curious. he was waiting, patiently, for sangwon to move. 

except sangwon was frozen.

his knees hurt, even though they were buried in the leather VIP seats; his thighs strained to keep him upwards because, well, this was the first time he sat in someone's lap so intimately like this and hyosang didn't touch him at all, not yet, in fear of this new situation (or maybe because he knew he'd lose both his arms if he tried). 

"do it, do it, do it!" their friends were chanting behind them, holding glasses of various shapes and sizes with differently colored liquids inside. he didn't dare turn around and see their faces; he could imagine them just fine. taunting, teasing. sangwon never felt so embarrassed in his life.

he waited for the song blasting from the club speakers to end and a new one to begin. when he heard the first beats of the song, along with the heavy trap elements in it, his heart began to pound and his hips began to move.

he wrapped one of his arms around hyosang's neck, his fingers resting on the short hair at his nape. he didn't know where to look; focusing on a dot somewhere above hyosang's head was too awkward, and staring down at their crotches rubbing so closely together seemed too lewd, so he went for his other best option; closing his eyes and focusing on the rhythm.

the song was a familiar tune often played on the radio but he didn't bother to remember the name. the beat was strong and straightforward and his hips moved automatically; he was never much of a dancer but music was his thing, just like hyosang's, and it was easy to give in.

and then hyosang's hands moved.

his grip was strong on sangwon's hips as he guided them closer to his crotch and sangwon wasn't sure if hyosang's gasp was real or just something his mind made up in the heat of the moment.

heat. the room was boiling hot, just like the blood running through his veins and he felt like he was on fire; like both of them were. his head felt heavy and he swore it wasn't on purpose that he rested it on hyosang's shoulder. it was just the closest thing he could lean on.

he didn't know if they could get any closer - literally. by now it looked like sangwon was plain humping him and he wondered if any of their friends were even paying attention to them. he sure hoped they weren't. 

"sangwon," hyosang moaned - moaned - right next to his ear, "look at me." 

he couldn't. he refused to open his eyes. but then hyosang called his name again in that delicious voice, that type of tone that promised a really good time, and he found himself looking straight into hyosang's eyes.

they were glazed over, although it could've been he had just gotten dizzy from the smoke. sangwon wouldn't let that small bubble of hope grow. there was no way hyosang was liking this - sangwon didn't even know what he was doing, for god's sake, he wasn't even moving anymore and he was pretty sure this isn't how lapdances work in the first place - but then hyosang's hands were fisting his hair and he was being pulled down into an open-mouthed kiss.

he felt those same hands tug at the ends of his locks and then travel downward, finally resting on his ass and he was being pulled forward until their chests touched, as well as their crotches, and - oh. hyosang was hard.

oh.

"it hurts," hyosang complained into his mouth, "what are you doing to me, sangwonnie?" 

"i'm," sangwon began but the older boy didn't let him finish - suddenly there was a tongue next to his own and he realized he didn't even know what to say, so maybe this was a pretty good solution. he quite liked the feeling hyosang's tongue left, especially when it traced his lower lip and the corner of his mouth, which was strange because he didn't even like the feeling of someone looking at him the wrong way, let alone kissing him. 

but this was good. hyosang felt good, sangwon decided as he cupped the boy's chin between his hands and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://godzillas.co.vu/)


End file.
